


What Do You See?

by Maeryn_skye



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Pic Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeryn_skye/pseuds/Maeryn_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wonders what's going on in Shannon's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You See?

**Author's Note:**

> I've frequently wondered myself what the boys are thinking about when pics like this are taken. Since I doubt I'll ever find out, I'm just going to make up my own scenario. (Originally written 9/2006)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Edgespet/media/30%20Seconds%20to%20Mars/Snuggles/227409106_d5c0f709fd.jpg.html)

What do you see when you look at me like that?

Best friend?

Bandmate?

Brother?

Maybe something more than all of those?

Or maybe nothing at all. For all I know, you could be wondering if you remembered to turn the iron off this morning before you left. It's always so hard to tell with you.

Must be a Leto thing. Both of you have such mesmerizing eyes - so expressive yet shadowed, seeing everything but giving away nothing. As your kohl-lined gaze searches my face, I wonder yet again just how much you can really see. Can you see into my heart? Can you see past the walls I've put up?

Part of me is terrified at the thought of you ever finding out how much I love you. You're my best friend and I don't ever want anything to change that. But another part of me prays every day that you'll finally realize how I feel and welcome it.

My gaze drops to your perfect mouth and I struggle against the nearly overwhelming desire to kiss you breathless...to claim you, to make you mine...

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. You ask me softly if I'm ok. I look back up and see the questions in your eyes ... questions that I'm not sure I'm ready to answer yet. I smile and nod and offer up a quick apology for phasing out on you. And then I go back to doing what I do best - waiting.


End file.
